Somewhere I belong
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Charlie felt like everything was falling apart in her life. One thing after another. She loses her family, then she's been taken in by her aunt in Ipswich. Will things keep falling apart or will she get a better happy ending? Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Her Life is Over

A/N: Hello people! I've been thinking of writing this AU story for a while and it's a little different, so here it is for you to enjoy. I hope you like it, like the others and remember to R&R! Smooches!

P.S. I DO NOT OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT... just my OC's.

* * *

--Chapter 1--  
--Her Life is Over--

Charlotte Parker thought her life was over. She stood there, all alone. Motionless and gazing at the four caskets that held her mother Janice, her father Michael, and her two sisters Holly and Emma; which was at least fifteen feet in front of her. Charlotte or Charlie, is what she likes to be called, lost her whole family in a horrible pile up on the highway.

But the thing was, it also could have been her laying in a casket next to them. Michael and Janice planned a trip for the family to go up in the Hampton's for the weekend, a few weeks after school started. Charlie was packed and ready to go, but she got called into work at CVS, because someone called in sick, and since she was fairly new, she couldn't say no.

Charlie told her family goodbye and planned to meet them up there the next day. That night, as she was stocking items on the shelves, two detectives walked in and told her what happened. She didn't believe them at first, but when she turned on the little TV in the employee break room, the accident was all over the news.

She broke down, then after her boss excused her from work, then the detectives took Charlie to identify the bodies. She was able to identify her parents and Holly, but Emma was a little hard. Her body was badly burned. The only thing that proved it was Emma, was her gold necklace around her neck with a charm that read _'Baby Sister'_ on it. Charlie was the one who gave it to her a few years ago.

After all that, she didn't know what to do or who to call. She was alone and had nowhere to go. A few hours later, she called up her best friend Amanda and her boyfriend Daniel to meet her at the police station. When they got there, Charlie told them what had happened, and both of them were in shock, but they stayed with her until the detectives could get a hold of her grandparents in Florida and her aunt in Massachusetts.

The next day, her grandparents Charlotte and Leo, arrived at the police station, then took Charlie to the hotel with them. She refused to step foot in her house. There was nothing left for her. Charlie wanted her family back and all of her stuff, including the material things, didn't matter anymore. So she stayed away.

The head detective got a hold of Charlie's aunt Laura, but she wouldn't be able to make it to New York until the day of the funerals, because she was stuck in a few meetings in Paris and then in London

----

Charlie was the only one at the funeral parlor, because she got there a half an hour before everyone, and stood there waiting for her aunt Laura to show up or anyone to show up.

Twenty minutes later, Charlie felt someone grabbing her arm. She spun around and saw Daniel with a sad smile on his face. She didn't say anything to him, she just hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"A while." she broke from the hug and looked around. "Where's Amanda?"

"Well... Babe, you know how my sister is when she gets ready to go somewhere and she was taking way to long. She's gonna ride with my parents."

"Oh, okay."

Daniel looked at the four caskets in a row. "How are they doing the sevice?"

"Combine all of them together."

"What about when they get buried?"

"At the Ocean View Cemetery, in Staten Island... they have three slots ready for them." she paused to take a deep breath. "My parents will share one, with my mom on top." a few tears rolled down her cheeks, then Daniel wiped them away with his thumbs. "Holly will be on the left and Emma on the right."

"Oh." he nodded.

Five minutes later, both Charlie and Daniel heard someone say "Charlotte?" both of them turned around and saw a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Is that you, Charlotte?" she asked again.

She nodded. "Yeah."

The woman walked up to her and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." Charlie just nodded. "Since you were three." then the woman let go, and backed up to look at her. "I'm your Aunt Laura."

"Oh." she paused. "Hi."

"I'm going to miss my baby sister."

"Yeah, me too." Charlie paused. "Both of them." then she turned to look at Daniel. "Um... this is my boyfriend, Daniel."

"Nice to meet you." he said, politely and holding out his hand.

She shook it and smiled. "Laura Garwin." he just nodded and smiled back as she let go of his hand. Seconds later, a man walked up to them. Laura turned to him. "Honey, this is my niece Charlotte and her boyfriend Daniel." she paused. "Charlotte... Daniel, this is my husband Joseph."

Hi." Charlie waved.

"I'm sorry about your... losses, Charlotte."

"Thank you... and just call me Charlie."

"Charlie?" Laura asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I like it and people don't get me confused with Grandma."

"Then 'Charlie' it is." Joseph nodded, smiling at her.

"Too bad." Laura paused. "You're cousin Reid wasn't able to make it."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"He has mandatory swimming practice." Laura paused. "But it's only for the three weeks of school, so they can get used to being in the water and swimming again, since they were on summer break."

"Cool." she nodded.

"So has my mother discussed your living arrangements?"

Charlie gave Laura a funny look, raising her eyebrow. "What living arrangements?"

"After the funeral, you're coming to live with us in Massachusetts."

"Nobody told me." she shook her head. "Why do I have to move?"

"In Janice's will, which states that in the event of something happening to her or Michael and they're unable to take care of you kids, they appointed Uncle Joseph and I, to be your guardians until the age of eighteen."

"Really?"

Laura nodded. "Yes... I can show you a copy, if you'd like."

"No, no. That's fine... I believe you."

"Okay." Laura smiled. "We're going to sit down."

"All right." Charlie gave her aunt and uncle a weak smile, then they went to sit in the front.

Daniel turned to Charlie. "You're leaving me?"

"I guess." she shrugged. "I'm gonna have to since I'm only seventeen, I don't think I have a choice." he frowned at her. ""I'm sorry, Dan, can we talk about this later?" he nodded, then sat down in one of the pews.

A few minutes later, Amanda walked in and gave Charlie a hug. "How you holding up?"

"It's hard to say, right now." she shook her head as they let go of each other.

Amanda looked at Daniel, who looked like he was pouting. "What's wrong with you, Dan?"

"Charlie's leaving me." he said, crossing his arms acrossed his chest.

Amanda looked at her best friend. "What's he talking about?"

Out of the corner of Charlie's eye, she saw her grandparents walking up to her. "I'll explain later." Amanda nodded, then sat down next to Daniel. Seconds later, Leo gave Charlie a hug. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Hi... how are you doing?"

"Okay, for now." he let her go, then she looked at Charlotte. "Aunt Laura and Uncle Joseph are here."

"Where?"

"In the front."

Charlotte nodded, then her and Leo went to the front to sit with Laura and Joseph.

The service at the funeral parlor, for all four of them, took about two and a half hours. When they took the caskets to the cemetery, the service there took less than an hour. After it was all over and the caskets were in their designated spots in the ground, Charlie was standing there staring down, thinking that her life was over.


	2. The Second Worst Day Ever

--Chapter 2--  
--The Second Worst Day Ever--

After Charlie decided to finally leave the cemetery, she rode with Daniel to meet up with the friends and family at her house. When Daniel found a parking spot and turned the car off, he looked over at Charlie. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Come on."

"I _don't_ want to go in there."

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothing in there for me." she paused. "And when everyone leaves, it will just be me and an empty house... until I have to leave."

"Manda will probably stay with you."

"No... I just can't bring myself to step foot in there."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I really don't know." she shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore, but my grandparents understand why I won't go in. Can you go in there and tell everyone I'm sorry?"

"Yeah... I'll be right back." he reached over and kissed Charlie on her forehead, then got out of the car.

A few minutes later, Charlie was looking towards the side of the house and looked away for a second, to rub her eyes. When she looked back, not even a minute later, she saw a tall guy with blonde hair. _"Whoa... he wasn't there a second ago."_ she thought to herself.

Then she saw her Aunt Laura and the tall guy walking up to her. She got out of Daniel's car to greet them. Laura smilled, then said "Charlie, this is my son and your cousin, Reid."

"What kinda name is 'Charlie' for a girl?" he laughed.

"What the hell kinda name is 'Reid' for a guy?" she retorted. "It sounds kinda fruity."

Both of them frowned and glared at each other, Laura chuckled and put her hand on Reid's arm. "Well, you two are off to a good start." she said, sarcastically. "Be nice, Son... she's coming to live with us."

"What? Why?"

"Because my sister wanted your father and I, to be her guardians."

Reid groaned. "She just said my name is fruity."

"And I meant it." Charlie smirked.

"Well regardless what she thinks of your name... she's still coming with us."

Reid rolled his eyes. "That's just fan-fuckin-tastic."

Laura smacked his arm. "Hey... watch your mouth." he just laughed, as Daniel walked up to Charlie. Laura turned to Reid. "Go find your father."

"Fine." then he walked away.

"Sorry about my son." Laura apologized.

"It's cool." Charlie nodded. "I thought he had swimming?"

"Um... he told me that he got out early and the coach let him go, since it was a family emergency."

"Oh." she paused. "When exactly do I have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, then I'll have my friend grab my stuff for me."

"Can I ask why?" Laura raised her eyebrow.

"I refuse to go back in my house... I just can't."

"I understand." Laura nodded. "I'm going back in and talk to my mother."

"Okay." Charlie said, giving her a weak smile, then Laura went back inside the house.

"So you're leaving me tomorrow?" Daniel said, shaking his head.

"Not by choice."

"Well, then I'm saying 'goodbye' to you now."

"What?"

"I was thinking about this during the funeral and since you have to leave... I think we should end this now."

Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Daniel sighed. "We should break up, because if I have to tell you goodbye tomorrow... I'll just lose it."

She shook her head. "You can't be serious."

"I'm sorry." he tried to give her a hug, but she backed away. "Look, I'll probably call you soon to see how you're doing."

"Don't bother."

He nodded. "Fine... goodbye Charlie." she didn't respond, she just stood there glaring at him. He nodded again, got in his car, and took off.

A few minutes later, she pulled out her cell phone, and sent a text to Amanda. "Meet me outside... STAT!"

Amanda walked out of the house and jogged over to her. "What's up?" she saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Can you... do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you go into my room and pack my things?"

"Sure... but you still haven't explained to me why you're leaving."

"Apparently, in my mom's will, it says if something should happen to my parents, then us kids." she paused. "Actually just me, has to go live with my aunt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, until I turn eighteen."

"Oh, so when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Bummer... well, you turn eighteen next year. It's not too far away."

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, tell that to your brother."

"What do you mean?"

"He just broke up with me."

"He what!?! Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

Amanda gave Charlie a hug. "I'm so sorry that my brother is a stupid ass."

"This is the second worst day ever."

Amanda backed up to look at her. "Yeah, but we'll still be best friends, right?"

"Yes." Charlie nodded. "After losing my family and now Daniel, I don't think I can handle losing my best friend too."

"Will I be able to come and visit?"

"Yeah."

Amanda hugged her again. "Good and you can come visit down here too."

"I was planning on it."

They broke from the hug. "My parents are going home in a little bit, so what stuff are you wanting me to pack?"

"All my clothes, shoes--"

"Hey." Amanda cut her off. "Wouldn't it be easier if you went in there with me?"

"Yeah, but I can't go in there."

"Okay... I was just asking. What else do you want me to pack?"

"My Ipod, my phone charger, laptop, pictures of my family off the walls." Charlie paused, then shook her head. "Maybe I should go in... just for a second to grab some things out of my sister's rooms."

"I'll stay with you."

"Okay." then Charlie and Amanda walked in the house.

Charlie went straight to Holly's room and grabbed a few things, then went into Emma's room and grabbed some things too. Her and Amanda went into her room and packed the stuff that she wanted. After that, Charlie quickly went back outside, while Amanda was putting Charlie's luggage into the den.

A few hours later, Charlie and Amanda said their goodbyes, then Charlie went back to the hotel where her grandparents were staying. She met up with Aunt Laura, Uncle Joseph, and Reid. Since they had all of Charlie's luggage in the SUV, they decided to leave that night. Charlie said bye to her grandparents, then left with her new family to Ipswich.


End file.
